Della Tsang
Della Rose Tsang is a Protagonist in the Shadow Falls series, and the narrator in the Shadow Falls: After Dark series. She is a Reborn Vampire, a student of Shadow Falls Academy, and an FRU Agent. She is in a relationship with Chase Tallman. Biography Turned at Dark Independent and strong-willed Della Tsang hadn't believed in ghosts until she saw her dead cousin darting into the shadows of an alley. She hadn't believed in vampires until in the dark of that same night she is turned into one. Introduced to a strange world of supernaturals, she struggles to accept this new reality. Unfortunately, the boy she loves senses something different about her and can't accept her. Should she follow her vampire cousin's lead-walk away from everything she's knows and loves-and fake her own death? Or should she set her pride aside and ask for help from the camp leader of Shadow Falls-a camp where supernaturals go to learn how to cope with their powers. Either way, her life as she knows it, will never be the same. ''Born at Midnight'' In June, Della arrives at Shadow Falls Camp for the first time. On her first day, she befriends Kylie Galen and Miranda Kane, who are also her roommates. Though Kylie is afraid of her at first, she becomes more comfortable around her. Near the end of Born at Midnight, Della and her friends concoct a plan to prevent the camp from getting shut down for incidents happening at the nearby wildlife park. While Della scouts the area for guards and later watches for FRU agent Burnett James, Kylie and Derek sneak into the wildlife park to communicate with the animals in hopes to find out what has been happening. In the midst of a battle against the Blood Brothers, Della comes to their aid, before Burnett and the FRU's agents arrive. ''Awake at Dawn'' Della is upset at Kylie for running away in the middle of a vampire ceremony, and at Miranda for badmouthing her culture. But she learns to overcome those issues in time. While reading about accidents that happened months ago, Della worries that she might be responsible for them because of her transformation. She eventually tells Burnett about her suspicions, and gets taken to the station for investigation. To her relief, she wasn't responsible. During parents weekend, Della and the campers return home. While at home, Della is ordered by her father to pee on a drug-testing stick every day. During this weekend, she also finds out that her ex-boyfriend Lee has started seeing someone else. ''Taken at Dusk'' Della tells Kylie about Lee's new girlfriend, and makes a pact with her to find new romances. She agrees to be more approachable to shape-shifter Steve. In the end, however, she goes against her word. At one point, she bursts into tears and tells Kylie how much she misses being human. After an old couple impersonated themselves as Kylie's adoptive grandparents, Burnett assigns shadows (a follower or bodyguard of sorts) to watch over Kylie. Della is her first shadow. When Ellie Mason, Derek's ex-girlfriend, first came to Shadow Falls, Della was very hostile toward her due to her loyalty to Kylie. However, as time passes, she starts to like her better, to the point where she encourages her to make new friends and votes her into the vampire group. When Ellie died, Della, like many others, are devastated. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' In spite of Ellie's death, Shadow Falls returns to its normal state after the funeral. After finding out about Kylie's supernatural identity and her grandfather's demand to remove her from the school, Della worries that she may have to lose another friend. This eventually happens when Kylie decides to live with her grandfather to learn more about her kind. ''Saved at Sunrise'' Nestled deep in the woods, Shadow Falls is a secret camp where teens with supernatural powers learn to harness their abilities and live in the normal world. But Shadow Falls is facing a problem that could finally expose them to the rest of the world. Humans are showing up dead and rogue vampires may be to blame. Camp resident Della Tsang, who’s still coming into her own vampire powers, is assigned to help find those responsible. If she succeeds, maybe she’ll even land her dream job: working for the F.R.U., the enforcers of the supernatural world. But when she sees her new partner is the hunky Shape-shifter, things get complicated. Steve, too gorgeous to be trusted and capable of seeing through her tough-as-nails exterior, gets under this vampire’s skin. Only hours into the mission, Della realizes rogue vampires aren’t the only threat she’s facing. If she’s ever going to complete her assignment, she’ll need his help… but learning to trust him will be her hardest challenge yet. ''Chosen at Nightfall'' After Kylie left Della followed soon after as she was assigned a case by the FRU. It is revealed by Miranda that before Della left Lucas came to talk to them and explained himself, Miranda stated that Della told him off. Della returns to Shadow Falls Academy with Kylie already back from her stay at her grandfather's, Miranda pressures her to tell about the hickey that she received from making out with Steve, who she constantly tries to push away. Della later tells Kylie what had transpired during her and Steve's mission for the FRU. When Steve pays blood to spend an hour with her, she refuses, but Steve throws her over his shoulder and carries her away, much to her dismay. Though she temporarily shows more affection to Steve, she eventually goes back to ignoring him in the end. She sits by Miranda and Perry at Burnett and Holiday's wedding with Steve near by. ''Reborn ''For Della Tsang, Shadow Falls isn't just a camp: it's home. '' Della had the perfect life-The family, a boyfriend, and a bright future- Until she was turned, and abandoned by everyone she loves. She takes refuge at Shadow Falls, a camp for teens with paranormal powers. Its where she and her best friends, Kylie and Miranda, heal their heartbreak with laughter, and where Della is training to be a paranormal investigator-and she refuses to be distracted. That means There's no time for romance with Steve, a gorgeous shape-shifter who kisses melt her heart. When a new Vampire named Chase shows up at camp, Della's world is thrown into even more chaos. Arrogant and annoyingly sexy, Chase is a mystery...and the only mystery Della likes is one she can solve. She can't solve Chase, at least not while she's dealing with ghostly hauntings, vampire gangs, and a web of family secrets. Can she prove herself as an investigator and keep her life-and her heart-intact? Eternal ''Just when Della feels like she’s starting to figure out her life, she finds herself ''reborn…and her new existence comes with a whole different rulebook.'' Della's secret powers always made her feel like an outsider in the human world. Now, just when she’s starting to feel like she belongs—at Shadow Falls, a camp for teens with paranormal powers—her life is turned upside down all over again. Attacked by a deadly virus, she must make the difficult choice to be reborn. It’s her only chance at survival, but it comes with a price: It irreparably bonds her to Chase, a tall, dark and mesmerizing vampire who makes her laugh one minute and infuriates her the next. Chase already knows too many of Della’s secrets, and being eternally bonded to him is the last thing she wants. Even worse, she doesn't fully understand what their bond means. Is the attraction she’s started feeling for Chase real—or does fate have something else in store? And what does that mean for Steve, the hot Shape-shifter whose kisses make her weak in the knees? Now Della’s battered heart is about to take another hit. While investigating her latest case, she discovers shocking evidence about her father’s dark past, making her question everything she believes to be true…and her place in the world she loves. ''Unspoken Della Tsang is facing the toughest fight of her life—and the most personal. In her new role as an elite paranormal investigator, she’s assigned a twenty year old murder case…and the accused killer is none other than her own father. Making matters worse, since she was reborn, she’s been bound to the mysterious and infuriatingly gorgeous Chase Tallman—a vampire with his own hidden agenda. Della still feels betrayed by all the secrets he’s kept from her, but she’ll need his help to find out the truth about her father. But what about Steve, the hunky shape-shifter who she can’t seem to forget? The quest for answers will lead them into the darkest, ugliest supernatural gangs in town… and into the scariest reaches of their hearts. Physical Appearance Della is of Asian-American descent, however she looks less Asian and more American. Della is a pretty girl, who is on the short side and slender with shoulder length glossy black hair, dark eyes and a pale skin tone. Personality Della is known for her spunky and sassy attitude, her quick wit and verbal comebacks. She regularly comes across too blunt with others while always trying to hide her own pain. Her brusqueness is often a product of her honesty, even when a little less truth might have sufficed. Nevertheless she is loyal to those she cares about, she’ll be there for her friends in the blink of an eye. Powers and Abilities As a Reborn Vampire, Della possesses the following Abilities * Brain Scanning * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight * Ghost Whispering Fears While no longer human, she suffers from a very human trait: Fear of failure. Second to that fear is another that is even more emotionally crippling—that the world and the people she cares about will see her as a monster. During ''Unspoken, ''she admits to being afraid of falling in love. But then she realizes that love is what she has for Chase. Relationships Family relationships *'Chao Tsang and Mrs. Tsang:' Della's parents who she has had a strained relationship with ever since she became a Vampire. They believe she is on drugs and is being a difficult teen. Their ignorance hurts Della since she was always close to her parents prior to turning. *'Marla Tsang:' Della's younger sister by 2 years. She and Della were close before the change happened. They still have a somewhat good relationship, Marla is just worried about Della and her sudden change of personality. During ''Midnight Hour, ''Marla and Della build their relationship again by watching movies. *'Chan Hon:' Is Della's late cousin who helped her through the change. He died of the Reborn Virus. Romantic relationships *'Lee: Della dated Lee before she turned into a vampire. They broke up because Lee was forced to marry a pure Chinese girl by his parents. He also doesn't like how cold (physically) Della has become after she turned. In Saved at Sunrise, Della finally realized that he broke up with her because she was half-white. *Steve: Steve is a shape-shifter that she has had an interest ever since Taken at Dusk. The two flirt constantly and Steve wanted more but Della, who is still hurt over Lee, is apprehensive on dating anyone. In Saved at Sunrise they are sent on a mission together and they grow closer. When Della is stabbed from a gang fight, Steve check her into a hotel and nursed her back to health, they ended up making out. In Chosen at Nightfall Della goes back to ignoring him, making Steve turn to Kylie for advice. Which is to fight for her, because of this is started to get a little bit more stubborn and Della cratered slightly but was back to ignoring him at the end of the novel however they do sit together at Burnett and Holiday's wedding. In Reborn their relationship continues to tear and rebind as Della and Steve get closer. They are tested especially with Chase's persistence towards Della. He ended up kissing his co-worker, Jessie, and Della finds out about this and goes back to ignoring him. At the end of the novel they patch things up but get strained again when Della and Chase need to be bonded and Chase is the only one who can do it. He was there when Della woke up along with Kylie, Lucas, Derek, Jenny, Perry, and Miranda. In Eternal he regretfully decides that he can't stand seeing her and Chase work together and he leaves for a pristine shape-shifter school in Paris, France. Della is deeply hurt and angry over this decision. In Unspoken, ''he continues to fight for her until he learns he places his work before her. * 'Chase Tallman: Chase is the new vampire at Shadow Falls and is in competition for Della's affections. At first in Reborn, Della hated and was annoyed by Chase and his taunts and was very distrustful of him, her hostility toward him was because his scent reminded her of Danger. After Della's cousin, Chan died of the Reborn Virus he is seen to show a more caring side of him and invites her to run with him to get over the grief and forget about it. When actually he was getting her healthy for the bonding, however Della does not know about this. Later in Reborn, Della is assigned an FRU case to find the killer of Lorraine Baker, with Chase as her partner much to her unhappiness and even preferred to work with Lucas over him this request was denied. During one of their stakeouts in an Bar they grow a bit closer when she learns a bit more about him and his family tragedy. When Chase almost got into a fight with the person they were supposed to get, they got pulled out by Burnett and to throw off suspicion from the gang group that was arriving they kissed. Sometime later Chase left camp after he revealed to Della that he was a member of The Blades, the group Della and Steve apprehended in Saved at Sunrise. He came back a few days later, and by that time Della was getting sicker. He called Steve to assist with the bonding between them to save Della's life an left camp before she woke up. In Eternal, Chase and Della meet again in The Falls. She tries to understand the bond placed between them, but still resents it. She learns he works for the Vampire Council and they are both assigned to work of the Natasha Owen case. Della, like usual was a bit apprehensive to work with him again but grew over time to be more comfortable. They ended up saving Natasha and her boyfriend Liam. At the end of the novel Burnett and Holiday revealed to Della that Chase has been talking to her uncle Feng Tsang behind her back. In Unspoken, ''their relationship is pretty bad. Chase visits her and confronts her about her uncle. She believes Feng or "Eddie" as referred to by Chase is the real killer of her Aunt Bao Yu, not her father. Chase refutes this claiming that it was a Douglas Stone who has a grudge against Feng/Eddie. This causes much strain on their relationship. However, they do end up solving the case of Bao Yu's murder and make love in the end after saying "I love you." Friendships *'Kylie Galen: O'ne of Della's best friends and her closest confidant. Della feels she can talk openly to the Chameleon because of her kindness. She also likes to say how similar Kylie is to Holiday because of her wisdom. *'Miranda Kane: Della and Miranda are best friends who have a knack for fighting, with Kylie having to intervene. Though they constantly quarrel, they are very close. * '''Jenny Yates: Della is good friends with Jenny and often talks and sits with her. Jenny highly respects Della. Other relationships * Lucas Parker: While having a natural dislike for each others species, Lucas and Della are shown to respect each other, and while not often but bicker with each other. Della will often let Lucas in to see Kylie. Trivia * In Reborn, it is revealed by Steve that Della was born on November 18th. * Della prefers to drink her blood cold, and even likes a bit of chocolate syrup in it on occasion. * Della's core body temperature is 92'°'''F (33'°'''C) * Della wears a size 6 in shoes. * She wishes she had the gift of seeing Auras. * Della's middle name is Rose, after she delivered Hannah Rose and saved Holiday's life, Hannah was named after her. Della greatly dislikes her middle name. * Della can speak Mandarin. * Della's astral sign is Scorpio. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:FRU agents Category:Supernatural